


4 A.M Phone Call

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer - Freeform, PTSD, SPN 13x13 Coda, Trauma, devil's bargain, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: Rowena is woken up at four in the morning to some bad news. Drabble sized





	4 A.M Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own anyone they belong to the CW and Eric Kripke  
> Enjoy

Rowena woke up annoyed at the sound of her phone ringing. She saw the time and glared at the little offensive contraption. It was 4 o’clock in the morning and she had just fallen asleep.

“This better be important, Samuel, I _need_ my beauty sleep and if you woke me up because you or your brother were stupid enough to get into trouble again, well, you’re on your own.”

There was silence for a moment and she was about to start cursing when she heard, “You were right.”

“I usually am, but what am I right about this time?”

“You were right, _he_ always finds a way to come back. Lucifer’s back, Rowena, watch yourself.”

Rowena froze, unable to talk. She was sent back in time, right before she died. She actually took a sharp inhale when she remembered Lucifer’s true face. It was so dark, a hole, so much, so terrible, so much _more_. It was something that her limited human mind could not comprehend.

“Rowena, you there?”

“Y—yes, Sam, I’m still here,” she whispered, “Thank you for everything.”

“Sure, just watch you back.”

She stayed with her ear on the phone, listening to the dial tone. He was back but this time, thanks to Sam, she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Rowena and in her POV so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
